Aeternum Cathedral
Aeternum Cathedral (アエテルニャム 大聖堂, Aeterunyamu Taiseidō) is the legendary cathedral said to belong to the ancient gods of the old world, estimated to have been constructed more than 1,000 years ago by the lost lords that once ruled the land. It is widely considered one of the largest, most well developed geographical structures and one of the oldest edifices in all of Earth Land, often thought of a city rather than a cathedral. Said to be one of the three wonders of the world, the design and establishment is what gives it the nickname of the Sanctus Castle (サンクトゥス城, Sankuto~usu-jō), due to the incredibly beautiful architecture it possesses and the fortress like characteristics it has. Though the Kingdom of Aeternum is located so close to the world of Paradiso, this city in particular is the closest point that connects the two together, as such, the existence of demons, demon particles, or curse power is non-existent in this location, purifying everything around, over and under it. It was not until recently that the entire cathedral city was re-constructed and restored to prime condition, said to be the gathering place where ancient deities gather, an untold concentration of magic energy exists here the likes that cannot be found any other region in the world. To this day, the entire city has yet to be fully explored, with many secrets and mysterious still left uncovered. The entire cathedral serves as the blocking point that separates the common areas of Aeternum to the royal palace that Kladenets resides in, any invaders wishing to face him or the rest of the Nine Elementals must pass through the heavy gates, guarded by an armada of soldiers and otherworldly powerful wizards to do so. Geography and Design The entire cathedral is located in the deepest recess of the continent's forest area and mountain region, constructed on the steep ground where buildings and several large structures could be constructed without unbalancing the landscapes's natural form or ground. Naturally the entire city is mostly comprised of entire structures and edifices of such epic proportions, each could easily pass off as a castle rivaling even that of the greatest kingdoms in Earth Land, a rare sign of construction and ingenuity that was present over 1,000 years ago, the level of design and quality of work present in the mere fact that they are still standing is the symbol of the city's strength, having endured the test of time flawlessly. In the past, many armies and civilizations have tried to conquer the city only to fail before even reaching the kingdoms gates, being defeated by the city's sentinels and divine armada that still watch over the cities well-being even today. The ground that is located near the castle is non-exiistant, being simply an endless ravine with no bottom, with the length that it extends to, it makes it impossible to jump across or create a sufficient enough flooring able to extend all the base to the base of the castle. Flying to the cathedral is equally useless, as it is protected by the greatest of archers, each using weapons and spells on anything that remotely gets close to it. In order to reach the main cathedral located in the upper region of the mountain, one must cross one of the three main bridges that connects the wall to the main keep, however, the only way one is allowed to do so is by gaining permission from the head minister charged with guarding the entire city, deciding who is and who is not allowed to move on from the entry point on his command alone. Should trespassers try to travel against one the bridge without his permission, each bridge is guarded by an S-Class creature specifically chosen by the minister himself to guard it from enemy access, as well as taking on hundreds of soldiers and the armed garrison too. The bridges are mostly wide ranged, allowing fro multiple people and vehicles to travel across with ease, mainly taking a 3 hour walk from the starting point to the end of the bridge. Extending for miles, a person must walk to the end, no other form of travel is allowed such as flying or teleportation, the reason for this is because the main cathedral and the bridges connected to it are protected by a barrier that restrict the method of transportation,limiting it to walking (or running), punishing any who break these rules. The main cathedral itself is what stands out among all the other buildings and locations found in the entire city, being constructed at the base of the mountain, with an impenetrable wall surrounding the the entire layout in a massive circle, blocking out any intruders or non-restricted personal away. The walls themselves are not able to be manipulated or altered through conventional means of magic, only able to opened by through the main gate found at the end of the bridge located at base. On the side of the grand cathedral lies an large forest full of plant life and, this is the only source of plant life located int he entire city, the forest is full of it's own unique source of plant life not commonly found in other regions of Earth Land, including being stocked with animals and bizarre creatures exclusive only to this particular area. This forest is incredibly large in size, possessing it's very own ecosystem and natural habitat like that found in nature. However the beasts and living creatures that live in this forest are unimaginably dangerous, housing some of the world's deadliest, most vicious animals alive, with the bare minimum of creatures residing here possessing a S-Class danger level and the highest being SSS-Class, existing on the mythological level of creatures. This rare is mostly closed off from the rest of the city for the citizen's safety, also used to grow and breed hunting beasts, with what else, kill and track intruders that have entered the cathedral without permission. The entire cathedral city is divided into 9 sections that separate the regions that connect the city as a whole, with each connecting section being protected by a type of guardian who's power is said to rival that of a guild master. From one to nine, these sections possesses different living conditions, with the highest number representing the building behind the great wall that defends the city from any enemy forces. Most of all the buildings found in the entire city are connected by a series of bridges and walkways that allow access to them, this is primarily due to the entire city possessing unimaginably large structures and that dwarf the size of even the largest of mountains, it is for this very reason that there exist many safety measures in order to ensure that the resident do not fall to their deaths. The level of detail engraved into every stone and floor is what truly differentiates it from other architectural buildings, scholars estimated that the construction of the buildings alone took approximately 300 years to accomplish, with an additional 100 years to add the artwork and religions symbols throughout the city. With so many ways to access the the city and certain routes and directions one can take, any foreigner born outside the city is most likely to become lost or wander aimlessly. Extending thousands of miles into the sky, these tall buildings elevate in stature and height when one moves up higher through the city, eventually touching the clouds at t's highest point, however, very few have the privilege of moving on to these areas, with these type of buildings being found behind the cathedral itself, with only the highest ranking members of the Kingdom of Aeternum such as the Nine Elementals or the king himself. History 10,000 years ago Aion as per the Holy Pact constructed the cathedral for Savar, and was his first and only God Soul user. Locations Notable Residents X-Law Luchist.jpg|link=Jean Valjean|Jean Valjean Security Beasts Monsters Knights 9 City Guardians Trivia * Inspired by Dark Souls and Bloodborne. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Kingdom of Aeternum